


Not so secret exchange

by snazzybaby



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Top Komaeda Nagito, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Hajime wants to know what’s in the files from hope’s peak. He needs to know what’s wrong with Nagito. Pays him a visit and Nagito wants a favor in return. It’s pretty easy to convince the gay stressed teen to do what he wants when they’re already alone in the dark.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Not so secret exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second time writing these characters so I’m sorry if they stray too far from canon. I tend to write what I fantasize about in the part of the game I’m playing so I’m only to the chapter after the death of Nekomaru no spoilers pls :( idek what’s in that book *shrug* anyways I hope u like it leave comments with suggestions for next fic! Plus kudos are very much appreciated:3 gives me serotonin happy brain go brrr

Nagito was burdened with the truth and everyone could tell someone is wrong with him. He seemed even crazier than before AND with the despair disease. Something was wrong with him in the head and Hajime was dead set on finding out what this phycho knew. 

At exactly 11 PM Hajime was on nagito’s doorstep, knocking quietly, returning his arms to the prior crossed position. This would have to be assertive and he needed to stay calm. 

The door creaked open and Nagito stood tall, an eyebrow raised. “As I expected. It’s you. What does someone like you want from me? The truth? The secrets?” 

“Just shut up and let me inside. We need to talk.” He pushed past the white haired boy and scoffed, leaning against a wall. “You worry me, Nagito.” 

“Worry? About me? I should be flattered but nothing about you seems worthy of my flattery.” Why did his words hurt? He was being so mean lately and tears pricked his eyes. No. Not now. 

Nagito switched off the lights and a small lamp illuminated the room with a soft yellow light. Hajime’s heart sped up. Why did he turn off the light? Was he going to hurt him? “It’s late.” Nagito said, running fingers through his hair. 

No one else spoke for a while and Nagito eyed the book full of information no one else knew. 

“What do you know and why are you acting like this? You need to tell us... you need to tell me. You cannot hate me so suddenly and expect me not to be worried about you. Everyone is worried and angry. Angry that you don’t help us find peace. I hope that you confide in us.” 

“Hope. Nothing about you screams hope! It’s all fake!” Nagito slammed his fist against the wall next to Hajime’s head, leaning close to him and gritting his teeth. “You disappoint me, Hinata.” The brunette blushed at the sudden closeness and whimpered accidentally. 

“Ha..hahahaha! You’re pretty cute ya know?” 

“Nagito stop it.” The boy’s blush spread down his stomach to his crotch as their noses now touched. “You scare me.” He whispered softly, their breath mixing and creating hot air that settled between their lips. 

“You’re not the hope I thought you were...you don’t deserve the truth. Maybe you could do me a favor?” Their voices never raised above a whisper, not moving besides Nagito’s hand sneaking up Hajime’s waist and grabbing his hip. Hajime’s breath hitched. 

“L-like what? What do you w-want from som-someone like me?” 

“If you...” Nagito rested his lips on the small boy’s neck and kissed ever so slightly. “Let me use you....” he kissed again, harder. “I’ll let you peek into the book.” Now, Nagito licked and latched his mouth on Hajime’s neck. He began to suck and bite.

“A-ah~ Nag..it...to... you.... you’re ...” Why couldn’t he speak? He was in so much pleasure. His dick was so hard he felt lightheaded, his cheeks were red and his eyes were lidded and fluttering like crazy. Why did Nagito’s mouth feel so good?

“Use m-me?” Komaeda only sucked harder and pressed their crotches together. “Ah!” Hajime yelped in surprised pleasure. “Oh~ s-so hard... big.” Nagito’s length pressed on his leg and cock and he felt how huge it was. 

The hickey that ended up being left pounded like the best pain he ever felt. “Nagito... use me.” Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking and tongue slapping at each other. Their kiss was wet and needy. Sensual and quick, long and perfect. Both men moaned into the other’s mouth, sucking on tongues and groping all over. 

Nagito picked up Hajime and threw him onto his bed making it creak loudly. “Take off your fucking clothes. Whore.” Hajime undid his tie slowly, almost choking himself. “You’re so lucky... so lucky to be under my touch.” His undressing became more important than before. 

“Nagito-chan. please.” Nagito growled and ripped off his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the side and now unbuttoning his pants. That term... coming from Hajime’s lips in a moment like this was even more sexual than he understood and made Nagito’s cock twitch harder than he knew was possible. 

Hajime whimpered as he was now fully undressed, legs crossed out of embarrassment. “I’m a virgin so pl-please don’t hurt me.” Maybe Nagito had lube? No... he wouldn’t. 

“You’ll take me even if it hurts.” Hajime gulped at the words, looking at Nagito’s length was a drooling mouth. “You wanna taste me?” Hajime nodded slowly then was forced onto his knees between the white haired boy’s legs. “ ‘m gonna fuck your face.” Hajime only nodded again and stuck out his sopping wet tongue to lick the tip. He’s definitely sucked dick before and knew how to take it down his throat. Not to mention all the practice when he was still new to it. 

“I love it.” He whispered loudly before taking in as much as he could and swallowing around it, now bobbing his head and using his hands to grab the base and stroke it. “Mm-mm-mm” he made noises with each bob as if Nagito’s dick was delicious. Hajime was a slut for cock and he knew it. 

“Oh god. God damn it... fucking ....” Nagito couldn’t catch his breath as his Dick was sucked like never before. It was perfect and felt like heaven. “Such a slut. Such a pretty little slut. Nagito grabbed the boy’s hair and began to use his mouth as a flesh light, slamming in and pulling his head back over and over. Hajime only gagged twice until nagito pulled back, staring at Hajime’s fucked out face. His lips were plump and wet, eyes dazed and drool mixed with precum dripping from his tongue that was stuck out. 

“Fuck... if I don’t stop now I’ll cum.” Nagito said, gripped the base of his cock and breathing heavily. “You look so pretty. So worthless.” He laughed manically and grabbed the sides of his head, accidentally getting too into himself. 

“Please fuck me, Komaeda. I’ll be your good t-toy.” He muttered the last part and laid on his back, spread his legs with his hands, looking away embarrassed of his lower half. He was always able to shave and he kept clean. He hoped Nagito would like it. His cock twitched and leaked against his tummy. His happy trail was faint but ended right at his pubic area. 

“You want to be a pretty mess? You want this information so bad you’ll let trash such as me be inside of you? Someone as beautiful as you...” Hajime looked into Nagito’s eyes and blushed deeply, licking his lips. The taller boy pulled out some lube unexplainedly and smirked. 

“You’ll feel so full. Full of my cock.” Nagito slicked himself up and began to push in, sinking his nails into Hajime’s pail thighs. 

“Senpai.... so ... big...” he gasped and tried to stay relaxed below the belt as much as possible to avoid the pain. Nagito and he were probably in the same grade but he wanted to seem smaller and helpless. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight ohmygodohmygod~” Nagito tightened his grip, tearing up and whimpering in pleasure. He then began to laugh a bit. “I hate to be a baby about it...” 

“You’re perfect don’t stop. Don’t stop keep going.” They both caught their breath and Nagito pushed in all the way, smiling down at Hajime.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re taking me. I wish you could see how you look. Eyes squinted, mouth open... breathing heavy.” With these words Nagito began to thrust in and out very little at a time. 

“Mm! Mm!” Each tiny rut was a rub against Hajime’s prostate. He was in ecstasy already and they weren’t even started. 

“Slut. Little bitch.” Hajime could only whimper at these degrading words. “My little bitch, huh? You take my cock like a perfect little slave.”

“I am! I am! Your slave! Faster please!”

Nagito’s hips sped up and his thrusts became more full, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. “Feel so good baby, feel so good.” They fucked like animals, erratic and needy. “You close?” Nagito noticed Hajime was panting faster, tearing up and crying with pleasure. 

“I- I don’t want it to end!” The brown haired boy yelled and moaned like a porn star, arching his back and jerking himself off with each pounding thrust. “Keep going even when I finish... I wanna ... feel the overwhelming pleasure from your cock.” 

Nagito then let himself go, going as fast as he could, grunting and growling and pounding into the boy as if he were but a toy to use and fill. “Fuck! Little slut! Take it take it!” 

Hajime came, yelling like a little boy. He really was one. Nagito wasn’t finished for a few minutes though, hearing hajime cry from the overstimulation was enough to send him over the edge, filling up the boy all the way.

He pulled out and watched the cum spill all over his sheets. “Fuck... don’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m sure they h-heard us.”   
Hajime blushes deeply and sat up, the orgasm still not over really. He was out of this world, on cloud 9 with Nagito. “Tell me about the book... I wanna hear you say it.”


End file.
